crossroads_collegefandomcom-20200214-history
Shane
Shane Gorse (1996-present) is a college student alongside Arthur, Jaye, and Will. He is roommates with Jaye, doing their best to help Jaye adjust to the college lifestyle. They are much further along in their transition than Jaye is, and are as supportive as they can be, working hard to make sure Jaye feels good about himself at any opportunity. He has a best friend who they became friends with on the Internet before the two of them met in real life, the both of them devising a plan to hang out more by helping Shane get into Crossroads College. Like Arthur, they are also autistic, although their autism mainly comes in the form of bluntness. Personality Shane sees the best in everyone, and genuinely wants to help people who have made mistakes improve in their lives, but they will often come across as abrasive to those who can't see past the way they're talking, often resulting in these people ignoring what they're trying to say. He's often seen by other people as someone who gets angry easily, when really, he's normally a sweet guy, only confined to "angry" by people who are either unwilling to listen or directly piss him off. To his friends, he's kind, and giving. He's a photographer for the band Riot Squad, and uses his position to assist new fans in getting to the front of the barricade at their shows. They also do their best to get people who could potentially pose a danger to others out of venues they go to, either by alerting Spencer (the lead singer) to these people's bad behavior and getting him to call them out in front of everyon, or by using their own strength and the people around them to get the offender out of the venue they're in. To their enemies, they are an immovable object, not once giving up when he wants people to improve and stop acting like disgusting freaks. Powers Strong Negative Sadness Like Jaye, Shane has depression. However, unlike Jaye, Shane has learned how to manage their condition to a certain extent, being on medication for it and understanding what they need to do themselves to make sure that medication has an effect. During finals, however, when they work themselves to the bone to make sure they get good grades, the stress and the workload combine to give Shane a really bad time. In these cases, his negative sadness takes the form of strong, powerful walls that fill part of the room they are in with hardened blue and purple slime. He is unable to work until he takes a break to take care of himself and cool down, at which point their negative sadness becomes more easily penetrable. Strong Positive Anger Although Shane isn't prone to hurt people through anger, they can use their anger to give them super strength and defend people. He uses his strength to pull disgusting or creepy fans out of a venue, as well as lift fans stuck at the back up and to the front. Trivia * Shane is a huge fan of the bands Uproar and Riot Squad, getting into them one after another once Emma introduced him to them. ** He's also a fan of SMILE, and calls out people who dislike that band solely because they don't like the lead singer. ** He eventually becomes Riot Squad's official photographer, as well as their favorite interviewer. * They are vehemently against Rachel, due to her constant stalking of Riot Squad and desperate need to get their lead singer to love her, as well as her complaining about how much August has changed over the years they've been retired. * Their special interests include the DragonPaws series of books, as well as photography, zine-making, and punk rock music. * Arthur thinks he's cool because of how honest and straightforward he is, as that trait reminds him of Raven. * They dyed their eyebrows blue because they thought it would look cool. ** Will tells him often that it was a bad decision. * They watched Amaranth, but didn't get as absorbed as Arthur did. ** They do, however, have a strong distaste for Broadcast.